Shere Khan
' Shere Khan '(voiced by George Sanders and by the late Tony Jay) is an evil Tiger who is the main villain in Pooh's Adventures of The Jungle Book. He was Tigger's rival since they were kids and hates men that goes hunting. In the film, he's been looking for Mowgli the Man-Cub and wants to kill him so he can't grow up to become a hunter with a gun, unaware and ignorent that such thing is not what Mogli even wants to be, but since Shere Khan is dangerious, reasoning with him and explaining is considered to be abit out of the question. He was about to pounce on Mowgli, but Pooh's cousin Baloo stoped him by holding his tail. As the Vultures distract him, Mowgli tied a fire burning tree branch on his tail and that made Shere Khan run off like a scared Kitten. In the sequel, he returns with a lust for personal revenge for his humiliation, where after gaining infomation from the Lucky the Vulture, whos intendtions was to just make Shere Khan look like a fool and a wimp, Shere Khan mauls Lucky and goes to where Mogli was claimed to be, and finds him along with his girlfriend and a little kid. a big chase was give, Shere Khan cornered Mogli on the staute tiger head, which crumbles, while Mowgli and the girlfriend was saved by Baloo, Shere Khan ended up being trapped in the statue head, forever tormented by Lucky, who appearently survived his mauling, and gets even by telling pun jokes, much to Shere Khan's dismay. Trivia *Shere Khan returned in Winnie the Pooh Meets Tom Sawyer ''where he worked with Injun Joe, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear. *Shere Khan will get revenge on Pooh and the gang in ''Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy. *Shere Khan is a part of the villain leage, and is shown in Spongebob and the Hynias get lost at the end that Shere Khan has a higher status then Scroop, making Shere Khan Scroop's possable supiorior. he is also somewhat a recurring villain in the spongebob siries. *Shere khan became Spongebob's foe in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Jungle Book *Shere Khan will get his revenge on Pooh, Baloo and the rest of the gang with Dr. Facilier and Bowser In Pooh's Adventures of The Wizard of Oz. *Shere Khan became Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's enemy in ''Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Jungle Book''. *Shere Khan made his first guest appearence in a Lion King crossover film in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove where he worked for Yzma. *Shere Khan teamed up with the 40 Thieves along with Yzma, Pete, Cecil and Arthur, Dr. Facilier, and Lord Rothbart in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves. *Shere Khan become Simba & Mowgli's enemy in Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Jungle Book 2. They teamed up with The Hyenas, The Jungle Cubs' Vultures, Tublat, and Edraudo the Leopard. *Shere Khan will become Ash Ketchum's enemy in ''Ash's Adventures of The Jungle Book''. *Shere Khan will become Littlefoot's enemy in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *Shere Khan is one of the Villain Leaguers and the hyenas often defeat him by biting his tail. *Shere Khan will team up with Lord Rothbart and Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket in Ash Ketchum Meets The Swan Princess. *Shere Khan will become Shin Chan's enemy in Shin Chan's Adventures of The Jungle Book. Category:Arch rivals Category:VILLAINS Category:Animal characters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Villain league members